Deadpool vs Sturdy Shedinja
Interlude 2 fighters! No research! 60 seconds! One Minute Melee! Intro On a highway sat two legs hanging off the side, both belonging to a man in a red suit with two Katannas on his back, and two pistols at his hips. The man known as Deadpool swung his legs back and forth while drawing on a sheet of paper a crudely drawn picture of himself holding two pistols and shooting at a man with a speech bubble saying 'I am Francis.' He failed to notice the extremely large cicada-like Pokemon crawling up to him, Nincada. "Wait, what cicada?!" Deadpool turns to the side. "AHH! That is nasty!" He then stabs it with his swords, and proceeds to shoot it several times, using up all twelve of his bullets. He then reloaded his gun. "Man, that thing was disgusting, I hope no kids are reading this." He said, breaking the fourth wall. But he once again ignored his surroundings, not noticing the Trainee Pokemon shrivel up and change. "Ok, now what are you talking abou- EUGH!" He screeched noticing a hole open up in Nincada's body, as some of its back opened up, taking the appearance of wings. Its body started to become a sort of brown color, and something that took the appeance of a Halo formed above its head, however, it appeared more in the shape of a Crescant Moon, or the letter C. With its transformation complete. The Pokemon once known as Nincada has transformed into Shedinja. "Oh, that is hardcore! But probably bad for me." Deadpool said undesrtanding his position. "Bang!" He quickly fired a shot at it, only for the bullet to fly through Shedinja's body. "The hell?" Deadpool questioned, not understanding the Wonder Guard ability. "Wonder Guard? The hell is that?" Not realising that it was a Pokemon ability that allowed any attack that isn't super effective to pass directly through it. "Oh that's what it is. How do I deal with it?" He asked, continuing to leech off the writers knowledge, and being oblivious to the fact that he could use a pokemon that knew the move Skill Swap. "Oh, ok! BRB!" He yelled to the Shed Pokemon as he... Jumped out of the screen? Hey! You can't do that! Hey! That's my copy of Pokemon X! No don't touch that Carbink with a hidden ability! Hey, wait! And... he's gone. Deadpool jumped back in the screen as he pulled out a Pokeball. "I've always wanted to say this." Deadpool squeeled. "I choose you!" He yelled. Out of the Pokebal appeared a Carbink. "Carbink! Skill Swap!" A pink energy emmited from Carbink's body and connected with Shedinja. Not realising the collosal mistake he had made, Deadpool celebrated. "Wait, what mistake?" Not taking into consideration the ability that Carbink had. "What ability did it have?" He asked, not realising that the Carbink's ability was Sturdy. "Why is that a big deeeaaaaalll..." He slowly came to the realization that Shedninja had 1 HP, meaning that Sturdy would keep it from being defeated. "Shit." He realized. Shedninja's (pincers?) glowed white and it slashed Carbink over and over, using Metal Claw. Defeating it, now leaving the Shell Pokemon and The Merc with a Mouth at a stand off. "Welp, at least now I can hit it." Deadpool tried to look at the positives. Nobody blink! Fight! K.O. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Pokemon vs Marvel themed Melees